Salty but Sweet
by kawaiichoconeko
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day and Saki is plannning on making chocolate for Kiryu-kun! But when one thing leads to another, Saki begins to doubt her realationship with Kiryu-kun and herself as well...SAKI X KIRYU


_**Saki's POV**_

Today was the day before Valentine's Day and Maiko-chan, Ai-chan, Kaori-chan, and I were all making chocolates together! Yay!

"Who are you going to make chocolate for?" asked Maiko-chan.

"Hmmm," I thought, "I don't know yet."

"I bet she's gonna make some for Kiryu-kun," whispered Ai-chan.

"N-no! I'm gonna make some for everyone…friendship chocolates!" I shouted. I wasn't in love with Kiryu-kun…it's just that he's a great guy to rely on.

"It's okay to make chocolate for one person," said Maiko-chan, "I'm making a special one for a guy I like too!"

"Oh ok," I said.

"So you like Kiryu-kun?" asked Maiko-chan.

"N-no!" I shouted.

"Denial, denial," chanted Maiko-chan and Ai-chan. Kaori-chan just giggled.

"Are you making chocolates for Hase-kun?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"And some for Hajime-kun and Kiryu-kun too," replied Kaori-chan, "And if I have enough, I'll make some for you guys too."

"Hase-kun is gonna be so jealous!" shouted Ai-chan.

"Why?" asked Kaori-chan, confused.

"Because you're giving chocolates for other guys too!" shouted Maiko-chan.

"Eh?!" shouted Kaori-chan, blushing, "But they're all friendship chocolates!"

"So?" asked Maiko-chan, "A guy can take it for a romantic chocolate, can't they?"

"Oh no!" I shouted, panicking, "This is the first time I've ever made chocolates! What if Kiryu-kun dies? Then I'll have no one to rely on!"

"It's gonna be alright," replied Ai-chan, sweat dropping.

"What?" I asked.

"What kind of chocolates are yours going to be?" asked Ai-chan.

"Thanks for letting me rely on you ones," I replied, "Why?"

"Never mind," said Kaori-chan, smiling, "What chocolates are you guys going to be making?"

"Truffles!" shouted Maiko-chan, "You either go big or go home, right?!"

"I'll be making chocolate cookies," said Ai-chan, "I don't want anyone to die so I'll go for something that I know how to make!"

"I see," said Kaori-chan, "I'm making truffles too Maiko-chan!"

"Yay!" shouted Maiko-chan, "What are you making Saki-chan?"

"Um…" I said, unsurely. What if I screwed everything up? I didn't want to rely on someone for their gift…I wanted to try to do this myself. "Brownies?" I said unsurely.

"That's cute!" shouted Ai-chan, "Whatever Saki-chan does is cute!"

"We're here!" shouted Maiko-chan once we reached the grocery store.

"Hey Kaori-chan?" I asked, "What do you need to bake brownies?"

"Well, you need chocolate! Get lots of different kinds and I think I have the rest of the ingredients at home," she replied smiling.

"Really?" I asked, "Thanks! Eh? Where's Maiko-chan?"

"She went looking for frogs," replied Ai-chan, basket already almost full.

"Why does she need frogs?" asked Kaori-chan.

"She's planning on pranking people," replied Ai-chan. Kaori-chan sweat dropped.

"Have you seen any white chocolate?" I asked.

"You aren't supposed to use white chocolate," said Ai-chan, "Boys are supposed to do that!"

"I know," I replied, "I'm gonna draw faces with it!"

"Oh," said Ai-chan, "They're right over there." She pointed towards aisle 8.

"Thanks!" I shouted and dashed off.

"Don't run in the store!" scolded Ai-chan, so I slowed down. I walked along the aisle and glanced around.

"It's so cute," I said to myself when I spotted a cat mold. I know! I could use it to shape the brownies and draw cat faces on them! I tossed a few cat molds of different sizes into my basket. I kept looking for some white chocolate until I found some…on the top shelf…which was completely out of my reach! I stood tip toed and tried to grab it.

"Closer…" I whispered to myself, "Just a little more…"

"The white chocolate?" asked a voice which startled me. I turned around.

"Kiryu-kun!" I shouted, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Shopping for groceries," he replied, "What else?" He grabbed the white chocolate and handed it to me. "Here," he muttered.

"Thanks," I said and stared at him.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Were you always this tall?" I asked.

"Dork," he muttered and walked away.

"Wait!" I shouted, "Thanks for helping me!" He only shrugged in reply. As I walked back to Ai-chan and Kaori-chan, I saw Maiko-chan victoriously holding some frog meat in a bag.

"The Ultimate Surprise Chocolate is in my reach now!" shouted Maiko-chan, triumphantly.

"Surprise Chocolate?" we all asked in unison.

"Yup!" she shouted, "I'll put the frog meat in Kiryu-kun's, Hase-kun's, and Hajime-kun's chocolate!"

"Why?" asked Ai-chan.

"Just because," shrugged Maiko-chan and we all sweat dropped.

"Let's head back to my house then," said Kaori-chan, smiling. After we purchased the ingredients, we all rushed over to Kaori-chan's house to get a good start on our chocolates. I didn't know the first thing about baking so…when I was baking it, I hoped that Kiryu-kun won't die from eating the brownies.

"Yes!" shouted Maiko-chan. We all looked at her. "I made the frog filling in my truffles look normal!"

"Ew," we all said in unison.

"Why don't you girls stay over for the night?" offered Kaori-chan's mom, "It's getting late."

"Yay!" we all shouted in excitement. Maiko-chan slipped her "Surprise Chocolates" in the fridge for tomorrow, Ai-chan put her cookies in cute little bags, Kaori-chan was decorating her truffles, and I was drawing faces on my cat shaped brownies.

"Those are adorable!" shouted Ai-chan, "How'd you get the cat shape?!"

"I bought cat shaped molds at the grocery store," I replied, happy that they at least looked good. I doubted the taste though…and I didn't want to taste one either. What if this was a massive failure and Kiryu-kun will never let me rely on him again?!

"Let's finish up so we can play a game of Truth or Dare!" shouted Maiko-chan. We cleaned up the mess we made in the kitchen and got changed into some spare pajamas Kaori-chan gave us.

"I'm first!" shouted Maiko-chan, "Truth or dare…Kaori-chan?"

"Truth!" shouted Kaori-chan, happily.

"Are you in love with Hase-kun?" asked Maiko-chan. We all listened closely as Kaori-chan started stuttering.

"I l-like h-him as a friend!" shouted Kaori-chan, "Truth or dare…Ai-chan?"

"Dare!" shouted Ai-chan.

"Hmm," thought Kaori-chan, "I dare you to go downstairs and tell my mom that you pooped in my room and you need a rag to clean it up!"

"Ok," said Ai-chan rather calmly. We all waited for Ai-chan to go downstairs. Then we heard, "MAIKO-CHAN POOPED IN KAORI-CHAN'S ROOM. MAY I HAVE A RAG TO CLEAN IT UP?!"

"Hah–wait what?!" shouted Maiko-chan. She quickly went downstairs to explain that it was a dare. Once everyone was up, it was Ai-chan's turn.

"Truth or dare…Saki-chan?"

"Um," I thought, "Dare!" I saw Ai-chan grin devilishly and I instantly regretted saying 'Dare'.

"I dare you," said Ai-chan, "To dress back up in your regular clothes and call Kiryu-kun to pick you up!"

"EH?!" I shouted, "He's probably sleeping right now…"

"A dare's a dare," said Ai-chan, grinning. I sighed and gave in. I picked up my phone and dialed Kiryu-kun's number.

"Hello?" he asked, drowsily. Shoot! I really did wake him up!

"Oh, s-sorry," I said, "Did I wake you up?"

"Yes you did!" he snapped, "What is it?"

"Well, you know it's late and all," I said, "and I'm still at Kaori-chan's house. C-could you come here and w-w-walk me home." I could barely finish the sentence.

"Can't you walk yourself home?" he asked, "Or better yet, call your parents?"

"My parents are out of town," I said, "And it's scary outside!" I heard him sigh.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes," he replied.

"Thanks!" I shouted. Once I hung up, I saw Maiko-chan and Ai-chan giggling.

"He really does do anything for you!" shouted Ai-chan.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He gives his answers to the homework to you, he apologized to you once, and now this!" exclaimed Maiko-chan.

"I-It's nothing special," I stuttered and went downstairs to wait for Kiryu-kun. As I saw him walk towards the house, I rushed out.

"I-I'm really sorry!" I shouted, "It was a dare and Maiko-chan would've given me a penalty if I didn't and—"

"Calm down," replied Kiryu-kun, "I was just sleeping."

"But you love sleeping!" I replied with worry.

"I would've gone to pick you up anyways," he muttered, "It is late."

"But…you were sleeping and I woke you up just for a dare!" I shouted, more worried than ever.

"You said you were going to rely on me," replied Kiryu-kun, "And I'm being reliable right now."

"You said you wouldn't baby me," I said as we reached my house.

"It isn't babying when you're worried about a friend that could've been kidnapped," he replied, "Good night."

"Good night…" I said softly.

_Valentine's Day_

I can't do it! I can't go to school today and give Kiryu-kun my horrible brownies after what I did yesterday! I think I made him angry again! But what if he expects the chocolates as a repayment! So confusing! Should I give it to him? Should I throw it out?

"I'm so confused," I muttered to myself. I just threw the brownies in the bag and rushed towards school before I was late. When I walked into the class, Kiryu-kun was already there.

"H-happy Valentine's Day," I said to him.

"I don't really care about things like that," he muttered and yawned. Oh no! Did I make him sleepy!

"Morning everyone!" shouted Maiko-chan, bolting through the doors, "I have the world's greatest chocolate for you guys and I'll give them out during lunch!"

"Then I guess we'll give them out at lunch too," said Kaori-chan and Ai-chan. I knew that they'd be doing it in the classroom, so I made secret plans to head towards the roof during lunch period.

"You made chocolates for all of us?" asked Hase.

"Yup!" shouted Kaori-chan happily, "for you, Kiryu-kun, and Hajime-kun!" I saw Hajime-kun smile triumphantly while Hase-kun looked disappointed.

"You're awfully quiet today," said Kiryu-kun, "Is something wrong?"

"N-n-no!" I shouted and dashed over to my seat…all the way across the room from Kiryu-kun.

_Lunch_

I quickly bolted out the room without being noticed and ran down the hall towards the roof. Hehe…too bad it was pouring outside! I went back to the stairs and ate lunch silently. A few students passed by and mutters of "She's probably forever alone," went around. I wonder if anyone knew that I was gone...I wondered if Kiryu-kun noticed. Just then, I heard groans of pain and disgust coming from my class.

"ARE YOU GODDAMN INSANE?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PUT FROGS IN THE CHOCOLATE?!" shouted a gagging Hajime-kun.

"You idiot!" shouted a disgusted Kiryu-kun.

"You didn't even eat it!" shouted Hase-kun.

"I'm not in to this kind of thing," muttered Kiryu-kun, "Plus, why wouldn't you two think twice about eating something _she_ made herself?"

"Point taken," muttered Hajime-kun. Oh no! What if Kiryu-kun didn't want to eat my chocolates if I offered mine to him! It would be so awkward and I'd have to avoid him at all costs.

"What do you mean?!" shouted an offended Maiko-chan, "These chocolates are 'Surprise Chocolates'! Didn't you hear me say that to you?!"

"I thought it meant that you wanted to surprise us with chocolates for us!" hissed Hajime-kun.

"I thought it meant that they would be really good!" shouted Hase-kun. I giggled a bit.

"Wrong!" shouted Maiko-chan, "They had surprise ingredients in them! Duh!"

"Here," offered Kaori-chan, "try some of mine." When I heard this, I ran as far away from the classroom as possible. I didn't want to hear Kiryu-kun say that Kaori-chan made the best chocolates ever. I didn't want to know that I made crappy brownies that were worse that frog filled truffles! And most of all, I didn't want to watch Kiryu-kun to forget that I wasn't there with my friends! I waited ten more minutes and headed back to the class. I slipped in silently without anyone noticing that I even had left and sat at my seat until school was over.

_After school_

I quickly ran outside, trying to avoid Kiryu-kun. The rain was pouring heavily and I was soaked by the time I was outside of the school. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"You're going to get a cold idiot," said a voice.

"Kiryu-kun!" I shouted in surprise. He lifted an umbrella over our heads.

"You weren't with us at lunch," he said to me. Uh oh! I was caught! "And you made chocolates too didn't you?"

"Um…" I started but just looked away.

"What is it?" asked Kiryu-kun, "I can leave if you don't want to be around me." When I didn't reply, he slowly turned away. No! I tugged his shirt and he stopped.

"The reason I didn't give away my chocolate was because I thought they were bad. I only made ones for you and after what happened with the dare yesterday, I thought you were mad at me. I didn't want to give you crappy chocolates to make you angrier and I especially didn't give them to you because you said you weren't into that kind of thing!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face.

"Oh," was all Kiryu-kun could say, "Sorry about that. Can I see what you made?" I reluctantly handed over the brownies.

"You don't have to eat them," I whispered.

"I don't care how bad they are," he replied, "I just want to wash away the thought of frogs mixed in with chocolate." He picked one up and ate it. I cringed…preparing for gagging. Instead he just chuckled.

"W-what is it?" I asked worriedly.

"You idiot," he said, still chuckling, "Don't mistake sugar for salt!"

"I put salt in instead of sugar?!" I yelled in disbelief, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!"

"It's fine," he replied, patting my head, "Calm down."

"But–––"

"I know you don't intend to do any harm, idiot. It was an accident," replied Kiryu-kun.

"You really are the best!" I shouted happily. Kiryu-kun looked away, blushing.

"Just don't freak out like that again," he said, "Come one, I'll walk you home. Oh and one more thing."

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't accept any chocolates because I was expecting to eat yours."


End file.
